


Иккю обещает

by evil_thing, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: с этим дерьмом определённо пора завязывать
Relationships: Hosakawa Ikkyuu/Kongo Agon
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Иккю обещает

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Иккю обещает себе, что это в последний раз. Последний раз, когда он заметив _такой_ взгляд Агона, укорачивает шаг, опускает глаза и идёт за ним следом.  
Последний раз, когда поднимается на цыпочки после того, как его с силой дёргают вверх за ворот так, что ноги почти отрываются от земли, закидывает голову и открывает рот, чтобы удобнее было вгрызаться в него тем, что могло бы быть поцелуем. Последний раз помогает с завязками своих штанов, когда Агон с раздражением их теребит.  
Агону он вообще не нравится. Ему нравятся девчонки. Девчонки с большими глазами, мягкой грудью, длинными стройными ногами и мелодичным смехом. А не мелкий жилистый плоский Иккю с его дурацкими вздохами и придушенными стонами. Но иногда у Агона нет времени на то, чтобы искать очередную, которая разрешит себя потискать, и не хватает терпения для того, чтобы притвориться нормальным. Найти и получить Иккю проще простого.  
И Иккю, если уж на то пошло, тоже нравятся девчонки. То есть он пока ещё не знает наверняка — не то что не трогал, даже не разговаривал с ними толком. Но уверен, что ему понравится. А Агон вообще не из этой категории, Агона он боготворит. Не так, как большая часть команды, которая моргать рядом с ним боится, и не как Унсуи, у которого вообще всё на эту тему очень сложно, скорее, что-то среднее. Поэтому Агону можно всё.  
Не сдерживаться, как с теми же девчонками, и дёргать Иккю за волосы, чтобы повернулся, за подбородок, чтобы завалил хлебало или наоборот открыл рот, за щиколотку, чтобы задрал ногу повыше. Можно кусаться так, что в глазах темнеет, и сжимать пальцы с такой силой, что через день или два обязательно проступят болючие синяки. Можно трахать Иккю так, что лопатки потом саднит оттого, что тёрся ими о стену, ковёр, дверцу шкафчика в раздевалке. И если бы только лопатки. Можно почти что угодно. Может быть, и не всё вообще, но Иккю ни разу не говорит ему «нет». Он на девяносто пять процентов верит в то, что Агон не сделает с ним ничего действительно плохого, не травмирует, не сломает. Иккю почти совсем уверен в том, что Агон ценит его как игрока Шинрюджи, признаёт его полезность. Но иногда, заглядывая ему в глаза сквозь вечные стёкла цветных очков, Иккю видит там только равнодушную липкую темноту.  
И тогда он обещает себе, что это в последний раз.


End file.
